Ninja Faitā o Uchiyabure!
Ninja Faitā o Uchiyabure! (忍者ファイターを撃ち破れ！) is the 54th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on October 20, 2002. Synopsis Alex temporarily joins as a guest member for the Tobita Club to witness and to assist Jirou's second match against Brad Fincher. Will Jirou's new Raging Bullet defeat Brad's Stealth Jiraiya or will he suffer the same loss by overheating his Gear like what happened to its predecessor, Raging Bull? Plot The episode begins with Jirou and Alex having a Gear Fight training for the former's match against Brad. The Tobita Club must find a strategy to defeat Stealth Jiraiya without overheating like what happened in their previous match. During a flashback, Alex created a special type of setting for Raging Bullet called the Grand Duo that uses tremendous spin and dash power and lessens the risk of overheating. While he talked to the Tobita Club about his discovery, Kyousuke tried to examine it but he is too short. Back to the practice, Jirou uses Hurricane Crush when two of the Star Brad's members are seeing him from the upper floor of the training hall. At the waiting room, Brad agitatedly throws the script for his next film about the Talking Pie after having a phone conversation. His teammates tell him that he should worry for his upcoming film, but Brad is so confident that his next film will be a great hit. Meanwhile, Jirou has finished his training and Kaoru gives him a red bean bun made in San Francisco as a present. Back at the waiting room, Brad is seen watching one of his films (a rather unusual ninja movie clip). Tim finishes setting Stealth Jiraiya whereas Steve tells him that he will have a rematch with Jirou, as well as Alex being a spectator and guide of the Tobita Club. The cocky Brad remembers the "fat kid" after the former's victory during the party in the Manganji Hills and also insults Alex. Despite Brad's confidence, his teammates suggest him to practice for the rematch since Jirou is getting stronger since their first match as the Tobita Club fighter is training harder. Before the start of the match, Jirou is asked by Kouya about Taki's whereabouts, where the former replies that Taki enters a skateboarding competition. Jirou then apologizes to his teammates for his reaction after his loss in the previous match with Brad (where he said that he prefers baseball over Crush Gear) since he was carried away with his emotions and the rest of the Tobita Club understand how Jirou felt over what happened and accepted his apology and told them that they are soulmates. During the first round, Raging Bullet throws Stealth Jiraiya out of the ring by using Great Hurricane Crush without hesitation; thus scoring a point for Jirou. During the intermission, Kouya tells Jirou to use Great Hurricane Crush again in the next round but Alex says it's not that easy since he is positive that Brad will use his secret technique since the latter is unaware of what happened in the first round and in round 2, he will definitely be alert of Jirou's tactics. Jirou then says he will use Great Hurricane Crush again. At the Star Brad side, Brad angrily demands his teammates to check his Gear's setting. In the second round, Jirou uses Great Hurricane Crush but it only leads to his Gear rapidly consuming battery power (and is 15% damaged whereas Stealth Jiraiya remains unscathed) which made Alex predict Jirou's loss. Stealth Jiraiya overpowers Raging Bullet's attack which also lead to the latter's overheating. Seeing Brad duplicating himself, Jirou reminded him of the Burning.Octopus team. By having the upper hand, Brad uses Stealth Jiraiya's ultimate technique, Misty Strike causing Raging Bullet to avoid the attack by dashing towards a spin block ramp and go out of the ring and is (luckily) caught by the hand of the angry Jirou (his eyes are faded out, signifying disappointment). At the end of the round, Kuroudo hears a noise from Brad's Gear. Jirou felt upset over his loss and Alex tells Jirou that it is okay, and assumes that Jirou will win the next round since Raging Bullet is stronger than Stealth Jiraiya. Jirou replies that it is not about Raging Bullet's strength but rather his anger which made him doubt his friends in episode 37 but Kouya says that Jirou told them that they are all soulmates before the start of the match and they will still remain friends regardless of the battle's outcome. Kyousuke explains that the noise heard by Kuroudo is generated air from the motor to create a mirage, similar to that of the desert's oasis. At the Star Brad's side, Brad had a spat with his teammates due to his cocky attitude. Before the third round begins, Kouya tells Jirou that Taki is also watching the match. Stealth Jiraiya starts pounding Raging Bullet when the third round begins, and both Kouya and Alex are amazed at Brad's Gear Fighting skills (with the latter stating that it is the reason why Brad won the North American Cup) . Jirou is thinking to himself that if he uses Great Hurricane Crush, he will be able to see Stealth Jiraiya; but he must find another way if he wants to blow it out of the ring without overheating. Stealth Jiraiya uses Misty Strike again and Great Hurricane Crush is launched as a counterattack. Seeing visions of his friends, Jirou increased his confidence to continue with the game, while Stealth Jiraiya attempts to intercept Great Hurricane Crush. Jirou is on the verge of losing and saying to himself that he must win this match for Taki until he sees a flashback of the latter Gear Fighting. Raging Bullet is then seen rapidly losing power and is 90% damaged (Stealth Jiraiya remains 0% damaged with full battery power again) Then, Brad is surprised to see Jirou using Taki's special attack, Spin Trick Screw (Spinning Chain Stroke) causing Stealth Jiraiya to be blown out of the ring and Jirou to be emerged victorious. Jirou and the rest of the Tobita Club celebrate over the former's victory. Upon losing the match, Brad says that it is impossible that he is defeated and his supposed victory must happen like in one of his movies - that he ends up with a pretty girl at sunset. His teammates, Steve and Tim console Brad who starts to break down in tears (the former two even joke about Brad being like the person in one of the latter's movies they have seen and one of his friends even told him that he was a big wuss) and the former two say that they have to practice harder to win the next World Cup. Jirou wishes Taki luck as the scene switches to the latter who is participating in a skateboarding competition. Taki is about to perform his skateboarding move, the Hurricane Crush which is actually the special attack of Jirou's Crush Gear. Trivia * This is one of the few episodes in the World Cup arc that the Si Xing Hu Tuan do not appear * Although Raging Bull suffered from overheating in episode 37, Alex referred to it as Raging Bullet in the English dub. * This episode mainly focuses on Jirou rather than Kouya. * Although having a minor appearance, the episode also focuses on Taki. *Alex predicting Jirou's loss in round 2 is a reference to the first match in episode 37 wherein Kyousuke predicts that Jirou loses that particular match *In the English dub, the Burning Octopus were mentioned.in the second.round * The names of Brad's teammates, Steve and Tim are only mentioned near the end of the episode **However, they were not mentioned in the English dub. Instead, Brad says "You mean you guys... (are still my friends?), oh jeez" before breaking down in tears. ** Coincidentally, Brad's friends share the same name of Apple Inc's. CEOs, Steve Jobs and Tim Cook respectively. * The movie clip that Brad watches starts with him (dressed in blue ninja costume) and another ninja walking backwards towards each other near a bridge. After they collide and meet each other in a surprised manner, Brad throws shuriken to the ninja. The latter evades Brad's attack until a fat girl suddenly falls onto the ninja and starts chasing the scared Brad until sunset. * Throughout the episode, Brad insults his opponents by calling them a number of names. ** Brad calls Jirou as "the fat kid" and a "big lump" before the match, and a "poor baby" after defeating him in the second round. ** In the case of Alex, Brad calls him "another Crush Gear dinosaur". ** It is noted that Brad also ridicules Jirou's friendship with Taki by calling it a "Sumo Spirit". *Jirou recalling his anger involved his friends is a reference to episode 37 * Both Jirou and Taki interchangeably use their moves. Jirou uses Taki's Spin Trick Screw as Raging Bullet's attack, while Taki names his skateboarding move "Hurricane Crush" as a tribute to his baseball teammate and friend. * A transition of Jirou and Taki skateboarding is seen after the former uses Spin Trick Screw as Raging Bullet's attack * The scene where Steve and Tim comforting Brad is letterboxed as if it is actually filmed. * The skateboarding championship is sponsored by the Manganji Group. *Despite apologizing to the Tobita Club after the events of episode 37, Jirou retold the incident to Alex prior to the latter's visit in the said episode after losing the second round. **This is because Alex suddenly enters the Tobita Clubhouse while the club confronts an embarrassed and angry Jirou near the end of that episode. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)